


Child of kindness and moons

by Firehedgehog



Category: Cardcaptor Sakura, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-06
Updated: 2014-09-06
Packaged: 2018-02-16 09:30:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2264574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firehedgehog/pseuds/Firehedgehog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fire changes fate entirely for one Ken Ichijoji and he starts a new life, now years later a new destiny is about to unfold for him and being a digidestined is only part of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Child of kindness and moons

I don't own anything but the fanfic and anything original, I'm re-posting this fanfic here on AO3 as I've fixed it up enough that spellchecks not going nuts on me. Lol

Originally Published: 05-15-02 on Ffnet

 **Child of kindness and moons**  
By Firehedgehog  
Part One  
Chapter One - _Aru Atarashii Hajime_

A young boy of three coughed as smoke entered his lungs, his eyes were narrowed to slits as he tried to see. He was a small child with short blue hair and blue eyes, his name was Ken and he was his parents second child.

  
"Mama... papa... Sam... where are you!" he called between coughs, tears fell down his face when he realized that everyone else had already escape the fire.

  
Suddenly he felt arms pick him up, startled he looked up to see a strange person. The person had long silvery-blue hair in a ponytail and silvery-blue cat like eyes, silvery-white wings spread from his back making him look like an angel.

  
"Its okay little one, I'll get you to safety," the creature said, that was the last thing Ken heard before he passed out from smoke inhalation.

  
OoOoO

  
Yue looked at the small child in his arms who who leaning against his chest, he hadn't known what in this child had caused him to reveal himself even before a cardcaptor had released the cards.

  
He had seen the parents outside with there older child, he hadn't known what in this child had caused him to reveal himself, to his shock they had not been even concerned about this young one it was like they had forgotten about him.

  
"I'll take you to a safe place little one, one where you will be loved," he said spreading his wings wider, then he was wind born and the smoke from the fire hid him as he flew away from it.

  
Yue landed in a small area just outside Tokyo known as Reedington, the lights of the area made him feel a warm glow.

  
"Maybe we will meet again," he said as he placed the child on the steps of a church, he knelt down and placed a hand on the boys forehead. He then whispered a spell that erased most of the boys memories, all that he would remember was his first name and the skills he had learned so far in his life.

  
Unnoticed by the moon guardian of the Clow cards a small jolt of silver energy hit the child when the spell ended and also himself, now done he nodded to himself and flew off ready to take his human cover again.

  
What he had done was a kindness, looking into the child's parents hearts he had seen that the child was mostly ignored and there love was all directed at the older child.

  
OoOoO

  
Ken coughed and opened his eyes, looking around he found himself on a small cot an elderly priest sitting on a chair next to him.

  
"Ah good, your awake child," the priest said noticing he was awake, Ken blinked and looked at the old man.

  
"I guess, where am I?" he asked, he then blinked when he realized that something was missing... his entire memory. "I can't... can't... remember anything but my name," he cried (Kinda lame, my sugar rush just ended okay), the priest hugged him and told him that everything was okay.

  
"Ken, my name is Ken," the three year old cried out between his tears, he cried until finally he fell asleep in the elderly priests arms.

  
"Poor child, he remembers nothing but his name... and with such strange eyes it will probably be hard to find him a home," the priest said tucking the boy in, he shook his head and went to tell the police what he had found out about the child found last week.

  
OoOoO

  
"Ken, where are you child," the elderly priest called, Ken giggled from where he hid under one of the pew seats. "Come on now, a friend of mine has brought her daughter over for you to play with," he called, this got the child's attention and he crawled out of his hiding place.

  
"Hai, where are they," Ken called happily, since he lived at the church with the priest he had no time yet to meet other children.

  
"In the visitors room in our little home, hurry now or they will think were rude," the priest chided, Ken giggled and ran as fast as his small legs could carry him.

  
"Wait up child, I'm not as fast as you," he called, Ken stopped running and waited for the priest to arrive.

  
"Gomen naisai," Ken apologized, the priest gave him a gentle smile.

  
OoOoO

  
Daidijou Tomoyo sighed, she was bored but her okasan said she was visiting an old friend here and as soon as he arrived she would be meeting a new friend.

  
"Daidijou-san, good to see you again," an elderly voice said, startled Tomoyo looked up to see an elderly priest and she then noticed a small child behind him.

  
"Rido-san good to see you agin also, this is my daughter Tomoyo... now are you going to introduce the young one behind you?" her okasan said with a smile, the priest laughed.

  
"This is Ken a ward of mine, Ken say hello," the priest said, the boy hid behind the old man shyly and she didn't get to see his face.

  
"Konnichi wa," a soft voice said, the priest then gently pushed the boy in front of him. The boy was her own age, he had short dark blue hair and was slim. What interested her was his strange eyes, they were a silvery-blue color.

  
"Hi, want to play?" she asked the other three year old, he blinked and a small smile appeared on his face.

  
"Hai, he said and they giggled, then before the adults could say anything they ran out of the room to play.

  
 **TBC**

  
Rido- lead  
okasan- mother/mama  
Konnichi wa- hello  
san- put this at the end of a name, a way of respect.


End file.
